Malachite Sisters
Melanie & Miltia (Miltiades) Malachite are pair of black-haired twins in the world of RWBY. The twin sisters first appear in the "Yellow" Trailer and are shown to be bodyguards working for Junior. Appearance Melanie is a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above herleft ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels. Miltia is a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti". History Background Little to nothing is known about Melanie and Miltia's history. At some point, they joined Junior's club and acted as his personal bodyguards. "Yellow" Trailer In the "Yellow" Trailer, Melanie and Miltia are first seen at the bar next to Junior, but he sends them away when Yang Xiao Long takes a seat next to him. After Yang assaults Junior and defeats his henchmen, Miltia and Melanie confront Yang themselves and hold their own against Yang's brutal fighting style, even knocking her down. However, Melanie is knocked back soon after and Miltia is forced to fight Yang on her own. Miltia is unable to compete with Yang's speed without her sister and is soon sent flying through a large glass column. Melanie rejoins the fight and seems able to at least defend against Yang, but is soon taken out by a series of quick punches and a kick to the head. When Junior returns with his weapon, Melanie and Miltia can be seen trudging away from the fight. Volume 2 In "Painting the Town...", Melanie and Miltia are seen sitting by the entrance of The Club, seemingly observing Yang talking to Junior. When Neptune Vasilias tries to talk with them both, they tilt their heads dismissively and walk away. Personality Though Melanie has had barely any speaking lines, it can be assumed that she is a strong-willed, confident girl. She stands and acts in an arrogant manner, even after seeing Yang's fighting abilities. In addition, she clearly shows her displeasure when Junior indicated for her and Miltia to leave when he wanted to talk with Yang. Though Miltia has only one line in the trailer, it can be assumed that Miltia is generally a quiet girl. She stands in a polite manner and lowers her head a bit, which contrasts with Melanie's more arrogant attitude. She also followed Junior's order readily, as shown when he dismisses them from the bar. They seem to have high standards when it comes to boys. When Neptune greets them coolly, they both show their disdain, walking away and saying "whatever" in unison. Skills and Abilities Melanie fights primarily with kicks, using the blades on her heels as her weapons. She possesses above-average strength, agility, and skills, being able to perform fast shifting and evasive flips to move around in combat. She can even parry and cut Ember Celica's shells with her kicks, at both close range and long range. When Melanie fights alongside Miltia, she forms a great combination with her sister, using flanking, distraction, and swift kicks to assault Yang and create openings for Miltia to attack. She also helps her sister while attacking, as seen when she sweeps Yang's leg to prevent Ember Celica from aiming at Miltia. Even without Miltia, Melanie is shown to be a very skilled fighter on her own, being able to hold her ground against Yang in close combat for a short time. Miltia fights using a pair of red and black claws. She possesses above-average strength, agility, and skills, able to do fast shifting, evasive flips, and even deflecting some of Ember Celica's bullets. It seems that Miltia is a good opportunist, knowing when she should engage with an opening created by her sister or follow with her sister's assault. Miltia also seems to have some skill in combat, employing its use in her fight against Yang. Trivia *According to Monty Oum, Melanie's character design is based off of an early version of Weiss Schnee and Miltia's character design is based off of an early version of Ruby Rose. *Melanie is a Greek name derived from melania (μελανία) which means "Blackness." Miltiades (Μιλτιάδης) is a Greek name which means "Red Earth". Malachite is a mineral name derived from molochitis lithos (Μολοχίτης λίθος) which means "mallow-green stone." *According to Monty, the reason behind the creation of Melanie and Militia was because his friend had asked for a set of twins to cosplay. Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Siblings Category:Right-Hand Category:Teams Category:Fighter Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teenage Villains Category:Extremists Category:Minor Villains Category:Enforcer Category:On & Off Villains Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Athletic Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains